


Ответственные взрослые люди

by Meloly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lotor and Allura love each other, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Shiro falls for Adam, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Модерн АУ и типичный ромком.«– Мы не полиаморная троица, если что, – Лотор приобнимает Аллуру за талию. – Мы гетеросексуальный дуэт, а Широ – гомосексуальный одиночка в активном поиске. Приятно познакомиться».





	Ответственные взрослые люди

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень люблю Шадам, очень люблю Лотуру, и меня снесло волной флаффа, простите ♥

С похмелья голова у Широ не просто раскалывается. В неё словно вбивают свинцовые гвозди, один за другим, то и дело попадая молотком по затылку.

А ведь Широ всего неделю назад поклялся не пить больше с Лотором. Не сидеть с ним допоздна в баре и не проверять, сколько стопок можно опрокинуть прежде, чем захочется совершить что-нибудь безумное или идиотское. Например, побрить кокос в вагоне метро, почему бы нет. Попробовать натянуть канареечно-жёлтые колготки Аллуры прямо на джинсы. Поехать на другой конец города в незнакомый район и вернуться оттуда пешком без всяких навигаторов.

Однажды Широ даже разделся и пробежал нагишом мимо университета в час ночи.

Стыдоба-то какая. 

Широ тихо стонет и утыкается в руки, сложенные на столе. Грядущая полуторачасовая лекция по авиационному машиностроению обещает стать последней в его жизни.

– У меня есть аспирин, – среди повседневного гула аудитории рядом раздаётся спокойный, но с ноткой раздражения мужской голос. – Надо?

О нет. Ему ещё и не повезло сесть с каким-то ты-бесишь-меня-потому-что-дышишь парнем, вот это свезло так свезло. Урок на будущее: смотреть, куда приземляешь пятую точку, и как он только не выучил его к четвёртому курсу? Широ с трудом поворачивает чугунную голову – двигаться не хочется в принципе, – и косо смотрит на соседа.

Тот в свою очередь смотрит на него, чуть сдвинув брови. Ну да, всё правильно: очки в полупрозрачной оправе, резкие черты лица, холодный взгляд, гладкие русые волосы – все высокомерные засранцы на памяти Широ выглядят именно так.

– Если не жалко, – улыбаясь уголками губ, произносит Широ, и звучит это куда жалобней, чем он планировал. Проклятье. – А вода есть?

Парень глубоко вздыхает и лезет в сумку на стуле рядом. Через несколько секунд перед Широ уже лежит пачка аспирина и стоит непочатая бутылка негазированной воды.

– Можешь себе оставить.

– Господи, да ты мой спаситель. И я не шучу, – Широ выпрямляется и морщится от боли, хватается ладонью за лоб. – Как тебя зовут?

– Адам, – отвечает коротко парень и возвращается к своей тетради, где Широ краем глаза видит аккуратный почерк, выделенные жёлтым маркером строки и миниатюрный чертёж китайского истребителя.

– Такаши Широгане. Можно просто Широ, – представляется в ответ Широ, кидает в рот таблетку и жадно припадает к бутылке. Адам кивает, не отвлекаясь от перечитывания записей, и ничего не отвечает, а когда Широ хочет спросить, почему раньше его не видел, в зал заходит лектор.

Все полтора часа Адам не говорит ему ни слова и после лекции сразу уходит.

***

– Значит, он из инженерских, – во время большого перерыва Широ лежит на скамейке возле аудитории, устроив всё ещё ноющую голову на коленях Аллуры. – И либо недавно перевёлся, либо всё это время не выходил из сумрака. Других объяснений, почему я его раньше не видел, у меня нет.

– Может, ты просто не обращал на него внимания. Такое бывает, – Аллура ласково гладит его по волосам, и Широ жмурится от удовольствия. Кажется, от её прикосновений бодрости становится больше, а боль уходит окончательно. – Адам, значит... Хм, я вроде не знаю никаких Адамов с потока. Ев, кстати, тоже не знаю, но вот одного змея-искусителя мы с тобой точно назовём.

Мимо проходит кучка юных первокурсников, с пугливым любопытством на них глянув. Большинство, конечно, смотрит на Аллуру – она сегодня чудо как хороша в васильковом платье, с заплетёнными в широкую косу локонами и замысловатыми серьгами с россыпью сапфиров, – но пара взглядов достаётся и Широ. Точнее, его ногам в узких джинсах и животу с прессом, очертания которого отлично видно под обтягивающей чёрной футболкой.

– На бутылке ценник был наклеен, – вспоминает вдруг Широ, потерев чуть колючий, потому что он не смог утром найти силы побриться, подбородок. – То есть он купил её утром, пришёл с ней на пару, а там сидел я. Какой студент в наше время просто так отдаёт целые бутылки воды?

– Он нарисовал на ней сердечко фломастером? – Аллура накручивает прядку его волос на палец и распрямляет. Дай ей волю, и она даже из короткой стрижки сотворит парикмахерский шедевр. Именно поэтому чёлка у Широ всё ещё белая. – Поцеловал перед тем, как отдать тебе?

Широ обеспокоенно смотрит на неё из-под ресниц.

– Нет, конечно, что за вопросы?

– Слава богу, я уж подумала, что ты бредишь, – Аллура улыбается и кладёт на его лоб прохладную ладонь. Широ довольно выдыхает. – Нет ничего странного в том, что он отдал тебе бутылку воды. В конце концов, он может быть брезгливым. А может, ему просто стало тебя жалко, вот и всё.

– Думаешь? Я так плохо выгляжу?

– Да ты бы себя с верхних парт видел, – подошедший Лотор, как всегда сияющий и самоуверенный, в джинсах и белоснежной рубашке с завернутыми до локтя рукавами, целует Аллуру в щёчку и садится рядом. В отличие от Широ, он совершенно не знает, что такое похмелье, даже если залпом выпивает целое ведро алкоголя. Широ уверен, что он продал душу дьяволу. – Лежал там полудохлый, бледный, во взгляде одно желание умереть да побыстрее. Неудивительно, что тебя захотели погладить... Кстати, а меня погладить?

– А то я тебя утром не гладила.

Аллура проводит по длинным волосам Лотора второй рукой, тянется к нему за очередным поцелуем, и Широ, наблюдающий за ними снизу, в красках представляет, как они трое сейчас выглядят со стороны. Впрочем, плевать. Главное, что им нравится проводить вместе время, что у него с Аллурой действительно ничего, кроме дружбы, не было, а Лотор перестал ревновать. Хотя как раз в этом Широ до сих пор не уверен. 

– Значит, у Широ новая пассия? – хмыкает Лотор. – И как зовут несчастного котёнка?

– Адам, – отвечает за Широ Аллура, ведёт кончиками пальцев по щеке Лотора и убирает прядь его волос за ухо. – И он, если Широ не приукрашивает, настоящий красавчик. Ещё и в очках.

– Красота в глазах смотрящего, Аллура. Может, в нём ничего особенного и нет – ты же не видела, а я вовсе не обратил на него внимания. 

– У Широ есть вкус на парней. Все его бывшие мне нравились, так что…

– Вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста.

– Эй, я ещё здесь вообще-то, – с укором подаёт голос Широ и со вздохом садится. Утихшая было боль в голове снова вспыхивает. – И ничего не пассия. Так, всего лишь бутылку воды передал с аспирином, обычное дело.

Лотор и Аллура переглядываются. Они настолько красивы, настолько гармонично друг с другом смотрятся, что если бы Широ их не знал, он бы непременно застыл, полный очарования и некоего божественного трепета.

Но Широ их знает.

– Предлагаю прозвать этого парня «Мистер Аспирин», – говорит Лотор с ухмылкой, в которой есть что-то хищное. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты его не завалишь.

– Или пока он не предложит тебе что-нибудь покрепче, чем вода, – подмигивает Аллура.

***

Адама, выходящего из университетской библиотеки с явно тяжёлой сумкой на плече, Широ видит в тот же вечер, когда возвращается с пробежки – поход в спортзал из-за похмелья отменился. Выглядит Адам устало, но не рассеянно, так что Широ он замечает сразу и останавливается, спустившись с лестницы.

Оказывается, они почти одного роста.

– Привет, – подбегает к нему Широ. Осенний вечер уже становится прохладным, и он, выдохнув облачко, одёргивает толстовку с изображением реактора Тони Старка. – Я… Я ещё после пары хотел тебя поблагодарить за сегодняшнее... За аспирин и воду. Да. Они очень кстати пришлись, так что... спасибо.

Для Широ никогда, сколько он себя помнит, не было проблемой подойти и с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Он искренне любит общение, считает, что в каждом человеке есть что-то особенное, и что лучше поговорить, чем спрятаться в угол, но с Адамом у него как будто застревает ком в горле. Адам равнодушно смотрит на него, потом кивает.

– Без проблем. Хорошо, что тебе стало легче, – говорит он. В тишине, а ещё без раздражения, его голос оказывается мягким, приятным и спокойным. Широ даже ловит себя на мысли, что не против слушать его и слушать. Он, случаем, не начитывает аудиокнижки? – Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты лежал и стонал рядом всю лекцию, как раненое животное.

Широ расплывается в улыбке. 

– Может, посидим где-нибудь? – предлагает он бесхитростно. В конце концов, как раз недавно Аллура показала ему отличное местечко недалеко от университета, где недорогие напитки и адекватная публика.

Адам смотрит на позолоченные наручные часы, которые, успевает заметить Широ, нельзя назвать новыми. Скорее наоборот, они очень и очень старые – кожаный ремешок в паре мест потёрт, на циферблате развилки мелких царапин. На смугловатом запястье Адама они сидят как влитые.

– Не могу, – Адам говорит это без всяких сожалений или попыток отмазаться, констатирует факт. Широ его честность нравится, среди постоянной фальши и кокетства она почти осязаема. – Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

– Ладно. В следующий так в следующий, – жмёт плечами Широ. На лице Адама что-то неуловимо меняется, будто глаза у него начинают блестеть ярче. Он поправляет сумку на плече, из которой торчит край толстого жёлтого тома. Учебник французского, наверное, Широ видел что-то такое у Аллуры. – У нас завтра кстати снова общая лекция... Обещаю, что буду как огурчик, и аспирином делиться не придётся.

– У меня он всё равно закончился, так что пора тебе обзавестись своим.

– Да, и правда что...

Адам не отвечает, и Широ молчит тоже, сунув остывающие после бега руки в карман толстовки. Неподалёку проходит шумная компания пятикурсников, доносятся оживлённые разговоры, смех и визг. Адам, чуть повернув голову, смотрит в их сторону с очевидным неодобрением и выглядит при этом гораздо взрослее, хотя по сути должен быть младше всех минимум на год. Идеально чистые линзы очков, за ними – тёмные глаза и длинные ресницы. Ниже прямой нос. Округлый гладкий подбородок. 

Широ влюбился.

Он осознаёт это так чётко, как будто просто узнал ещё что-то новое о «Спитфайере».

– Мне пора идти, – Адам отворачивается от старшекурсников и переводит потрясающе глубокий взгляд на него. – Пока, Широ.

И, пока Широ мешкает, он идёт в сторону автобусной остановки. Походка у него прямая, шаг уверенный, плечи ровные. На мгновение кажется, что так мог бы идти настоящий выпускник военного училища, но никак не студент обычного университета авиации.

А ещё Адам помнит его имя. У Широ от этого теплеет в груди.

***

На утреннюю лекцию Широ прибегает почти впритык, перелопатив весь шкаф и выудив из него более или менее свежую футболку с комиксным принтом. Отдышавшись и оглядевшись у входной двери, он сразу находит русую макушку Адама в первых рядах и через секунду садится с ним рядом.

– Доброе утро, – улыбается Широ, пока достаёт из рюкзака тетрадь с выпадающими листами. Адам задумчиво покручивает ручку в пальцах, подперев рукой голову. Одежда на нём та же самая, что вчера, но выглядит всё равно опрятно.

– Доброе, – отзывается Адам, не глядя на Широ. 

– Это тебе, – Широ двигает в его сторону бутылку всё ещё холодной воды из автомата и ставит рядом пакетик сухофруктов. Сушёные бананы, кусочки ананаса, орехи. – А это в качестве процентов. Не знал, что тебе нравится... так что выбрал и вкусное, и полезное. Калорийное, правда, так что не ешь всё сразу.

– Не стоило, но спасибо, – Адам всё-таки смотрит на него и улыбается уголками губ. У Широ учащается пульс. – Ты сегодня неплохо выглядишь. Особенно по сравнению со вчерашним.

– Я редко так выгляжу, честно. В смысле как вчера.

Адам улыбается чуть шире, явно не веря, и тут позади него всплывает бледное лицо Лотора. Волосы у него собраны в хвост, в проколотом ухе поблескивает яркий синий камушек.

– Привет, котятки, тут свободно? – не дождавшись ответа, он с грацией пумы садится по другую сторону от Адама и с цепким любопытством, которое по опыту замечает только Широ, его осматривает. – Моё место занял какой-то болван с рыжими усами. Не понимаю, как вообще можно по собственной воле отращивать усы, это отвратительно.

Адам поворачивает к нему голову. Широ, воспользовавшись этим, таращит глаза и хмурит брови, губами произносит очевидное: «Сгинь!», но Лотор его мастерски игнорирует.

– Меня зовут Лотор, не думаю, что мы встречались, – он протягивает Адаму руку. – Спасибо, что вчера спас нашего заслуженного алкоголика от похмельной смерти.

– Адам, приятно познакомиться, – Адам кивает ему. – Значит, ты друг Широ?

– Иногда я скорее недруг, но мы всё равно отлично ладим, поверь, – Лотор вытаскивает тетрадь со Споком на обложке. – Я тебя раньше не видел, кстати, ты новенький?

Широ с такой силой пинает парту, что она трясётся, по-любому треснув в паре мест, и Адам удивлённо на него смотрит.

– Хотел закинуть ногу на ногу и как-то не рассчитал, – извиняется Широ с улыбкой и пропускает ухмылку Лотора. – А где Аллура? Когда освободится?

– В три часа мы встречаемся в торговом центре, но учти, что потом мы с ней идём в кино на «Человека-муравья», и билеты уже куплены, – Лотор подпирает голову рукой. – Так откуда ты взялся, Адам? Из альтернативной вселенной?

Широ прячет лицо в ладонях.

– А может, – Лотор выдерживает интригующую паузу, – ты упал с небес?

– Жаль, мне не платят каждый раз, когда я это слышу, – в голосе Адама усмешка, и Широ смотрит на него сквозь пальцы. – Я бы уже давно стал мультимиллионером.

Лотор довольно кивает непонятно чему, наверное, оценив Адамово чувство юмора.

– И всё-таки? – допытывается он. – Мне интересно, потому что я знаю каждого человека в каждой группе, привилегии старост, как ни крути, а тут раз – и ты. Настоящий Мистер…

– Лотор!

– … «Икс». 

Господи. Широ касается горящих щёк пальцами, сам не понимая, отчего чувствует себя так неловко и странно. 

– Всё просто, – Адам жмёт плечами. – Я переехал сюда ещё несколько месяцев назад, а начало года пропустил, потому что ухаживал за мамой. Она слишком тяжело болела, и я не мог оставить её одну даже на пару часов. Сейчас ей уже лучше, и я смог вернуться. Вот… навёрстываю теперь.

– Знаешь, ты молодчина, – Лотор хлопает его по плечу, действительно похвалив его, и не успевает ничего больше сказать, потому что начинается лекция. Порой Широ думает, что лекция по любимому предмету – это в принципе единственное, что может гарантированно его заткнуть.

Сам Широ посматривает на Адама все полтора часа, пока слушает о конструкции лобовых стекол в классическом пассажирском самолете. Адам ни на что не отвлекается, в его конспекте полно понятных только ему сокращений и значков, но Широ готов поклясться, что мысли его витают где-то далеко. Лотор, чёрт бы его побрал, всё-таки задел в нём болезненную струну. Вытащил то, чем он вряд ли собирался делиться с по сути незнакомыми парнями, и это не могло его не ударить.

Вместе с тем Широ ловит себя на том, что Адам отнюдь не похож на человека, лелеющего чужую жалость к себе. Адам рассказал всё спокойно и взросло, опять же не стал увиливать, и это вызывает восхищение наравне с уважением. Как можно быть таким зрелым уже в двадцать с лишним? Таким правильным?.. Адам замечает его взгляд ближе к концу лекции, и Широ улыбается ему, а потом утыкается в собственные записи, вновь чувствуя жар на щеках.

– Ты прости Лотора, – говорит ему Широ, когда, собрав вещи, они выходят в коридор. Лотора рядом давно нет, улетел из аудитории ещё в числе первых. – Он хороший парень, просто не знает, что такое тактичность, и любит устраивать допросы. Тем более ты ему понравился.

– Да всё в порядке, я его понимаю. Я как бы и не собирался делать какой-то тайны из своего появления, – Адам вкладывает в автомат несколько монеток и забирает из него пачку мятной жевательной резинки. – Так что и хорошо, что вы теперь всё знаете.

– Если тебе нужна будет какая-нибудь помощь, ты обращайся. Ладно?

Адам внимательно на него смотрит, а потом улыбается. Широ застывает, запечатлевая его лицо, запоминая каждую его чёрточку, и сердце у него стучит как бешеное. Когда он в последний раз на кого-то так реагировал?

– Спасибо. Обязательно, – Адам смотрит на часы. – Сейчас уже следующая пара начнётся, а это на четвёртом этаже, так что мне пора. Хорошего дня.

– И тебе хорошего дня, – сбивчиво отвечает Широ и сбегает первым, надеясь, что Адам не прочитал его как открытую книгу.

***

– С ним рядом Широ превращается в японскую школьницу, – выносит вердикт Лотор, и Широ засовывает руки в карманы джинс настолько глубоко, словно хочет найти в них клад.

– А как он выглядит? – Аллура перебирает вешалки с блузками, не обращая внимания на стоящую неподалёку консультантку. – Красивый?

Лотор задумчиво покручивает пальцами воздух. 

– Так себе, – наконец, говорит он. – Из тех товарищей, которые запросто сольются со стеной, если захотят.

– Да ладно тебе, – вступается Широ, обидевшись за Адама. – Я вот думаю, что он очень красивый и необычный. Такие редко встречаются. А цвет кожи заметил, какой? Кофе с молоком, иначе и не сказать.

– Я не договорил вообще-то, – прохладно отвечает Лотор, и Широ прикусывает язык. – Он легко может как слиться со стеной, так и затмить собой всё вокруг в зависимости от обстановки. И окружения, само собой. То есть если его приодеть и поставить рядом с тобой, например, непонятно, на кого из вас будут глазеть больше. Запомни мои слова, будь добр.

– Решено. Завтра ты меня с ним познакомишь, и не вздумай отказываться, Широ, – Аллура прикладывает к себе блузку с цветочным узором и поворачивается к ним. – Неплохая, да?

– Ну да, в отличие от цены, – Лотор смотрит на жёлтый ярлычок, и Аллура, тоже глянув на него, вздыхает. – Хочешь, подарю?

– Нет, не надо, – она грустно цепляет вешалку на место. – Вот будет повод…

– А повод есть, между прочим, – Лотор подходит к ней и приобнимает за талию. Широ деликатно достаёт смартфон и проверяет соцсети, из которых не удаляется только из-за новостей и чата с однокурсниками. – Сегодня ты украла моё сердце в девяностый раз.

– Правда, что ли? – Аллура смеётся. – Ты считал?

– Нет, но знаю, что это так.

Широ отворачивается от них, не желая мешать, и только сейчас осознаёт, что не догадался узнать у Адама фамилию. Есть ли он вообще в соцсетях? Под настоящей он там фамилией или нет? Чем увлекается? Что в его аудиозаписях? Есть ли фотографии? Широ так сносит жаждой узнать об Адаме всю подноготную, что голос Аллуры доносится до него далеко не сразу.

– Широ!

– А? – он поднимает голову. Аллура смотрит на него, держа Лотора за руку, и улыбается. Лотор же, замечает Широ, всё-таки поддерживает под мышкой фирменный пакет бутика.

– Мы в кино пошли, говорю, – Аллура машет перед ним ладошкой. – Ты совсем замечтался об Адаме, да? Не потеряешься по пути домой?

– Не врежешься в столб? – хмыкает Лотор.

– Очень смешно, прям уморительно, – Широ убирает смартфон и жмёт плечами. Его переполняет какая-то нежность к этим двоим, а потому никакой злобы или обиды на их слова нет. – Приятного вам просмотра, что ли. Расскажете потом, так ли крута Оса, как все думают.

– Я могу расценить это как проявление сексизма, дорогой, – грозит Аллура, но Лотор решительно напоминает ей, что до начала сеанса пять минут, и они уходят, бурно обсуждая, какие трейлеры им на этот раз покажут, хотя в кино они ходят каждые несколько дней и ничего нового их по умолчанию не ждёт.

Широ, оставшись в одиночестве, заворачивает в продуктовый и накупает еды на выходные, между делом представляя, как проводит свои выходные Адам.

***

В субботу вечером Лотор зовёт его на вечеринку. Снова.

– На этот раз никакого экстрима с алкоголем, обещаю, – Лотор стоит в дверном проёме его комнаты, сложив руки. Выглядит сногсшибательно в рубашке и джинсах с рваными коленями. – И сам знаешь, Акша тебе потом весь год припоминать будет, если не придёшь.

– Я планировал наконец-то доделать все долги и выспаться, – колеблется Широ. – Там все-все будут?

– Уверен, что даже твой Адам заглянет, – кивает Лотор, пустив в ход последний козырь. – Я специально спросил, позвали новенького с инженерного или нет, и представь себе, он обещал прийти.

– Адам? – Широ вздыхает и встаёт, подходит к шкафу и начинает в нём рыться. Во взгляде Лотора плещется торжество. – Знаешь же, чем подкупить. Как думаешь, он пьёт?

– Мистер Аспирин? Я тебя умоляю, – Лотор отвечает на звонок мобильника и выходит в коридор. – Да, любовь моя. Почти, он уже одевается.

Широ натягивает светлую однотонную футболку и сверху – красно-чёрную клетчатую рубашку. Крутится перед зеркалом, хмурясь, но переодеться во что-нибудь менее хипстерское Лотор не позволяет: он бросает что-то вроде «сойдёт», когда видит его, а потом хватает за руку и вытаскивает за собой на улицу.

– А подарок? – спохватывается Широ, пока они чуть ли не бегом спускаются по лестнице. – Может, хоть за цветами сгоняем?

– Широ, – вздох Лотора говорит гораздо больше, чем следующая реплика, – мы неделю назад скинулись втроём на музыкальный центр, забыл?

– Точно… Не позволяй мне сегодня пить, окей?

Аллура встречает их у выхода – прекрасная воздушная фея в платье насыщенного фиалкового цвета и на прозрачных каблучках с серебряными застёжками. В руках у неё роскошный букет жёлтых лилий.

– Мы подумали, что Акше они понравятся, – весело говорит она, расправляя помятые лепестки на одной из них. – С тебя восемь долларов, Широ.

– Одиннадцать, – поправляет Лотор и ухмыляется. – Ещё три доллара за доставку, сладкий, и за то, что я милостливо позволил тебе не ходить с нами в магазин.

– Да хоть двадцать, если обещаешь не выставлять меня дураком при Адаме, – они выходят на улицу и идут в ирландский паб неподалёку от общежития. – Я вообще сомневаюсь, что он придёт... Не похож он на того, кто любит ходить на вечеринки.

– Первое впечатление часто обманчиво и неверно, – задумчиво произносит Аллура. – Я вот сначала думала, что Лотор высокомерный засранец...

– А я вот до сих пор так думаю, представь себе.

– … но он заботливый, чуткий и отзывчивый, – она находит ладонь Лотора и улыбается ему. – Хотя не спорю, что иногда слишком прямолинейный и упрямый. Так что не делай про Адама быстрых выводов, Широ. Мы ещё не так хорошо его знаем.

– К тому же, в тихом омуте черти водятся, – добавляет Лотор. – Помните того парня со второго курса? Скромник скромником, а недавно на одной из вечеринок перебрал так, что начал звонить декану факультета и спрашивать, как тот относится к тетрадям в крупный цветочек. Уверен, бедолага просто взорвал ему мозг. Как там его звали? Что-то на Д…

– Джим? Джон? – гадает Аллура. – Джеймс?

– Вот, Джеймс. Он потом неделю старался ему на глаза не попадаться, но обошлось, кажется...

Широ ставит телефон на беззвучный режим. Расслабленная болтовня Аллуры и Лотора только ещё больше заставляет его нервничать перед возможной встречей с Адамом, и это в какой-то мере странно. Широ не впервые западает на кого-то и уж точно не впервые собирается воспользоваться вечеринкой как предлогом для… Он вздрагивает и делает глубокий вдох.

Нет, он точно видит в Адаме нечто большее, чем очередного парня, с которым можно переспать и наутро попрощаться. Адама хочется узнать, с ним хочется сблизиться не столько в физическом, сколько в эмоциональном плане, и вот как раз это Широ пугает. И одновременно будоражит.

Хорошо хоть Лотор с Аллурой так заняты друг другом, что не замечают его метаний.

В пабе полно народу из общежития – Широ замечает не только свой курс, но и ребят с общего потока. Почти сразу их встречает Акша в простеньком, но чертовски идущем ей джинсовом комбинезоне, а ещё она держит за руку смуглую симпатичную девушку в очках, которую Широ раньше не видел.

– С днём рождения! – обнимает Акшу Аллура, вручив букет. Широ с Лотором вторят, улыбнувшись. – Ты так замечательно выглядишь, милая!

– Спасибо, ребята, – Акша обнимает их в ответ и, покраснев, представляет свою спутницу: – это Вероника. Вероника, это Аллура, Лотор и Широ, я тебе о них троих рассказывала.

– Это точно, – Вероника окидывает их изучающим взглядом. – Интересная вы троица, надо сказать. Необычная.

– Мы не полиаморная троица, если что, – Лотор приобнимает Аллуру за талию. – Мы гетеросексуальный дуэт, а Широ – гомосексуальный одиночка в активном поиске. Приятно познакомиться.

Вероника ухмыляется.

– Знаешь, на Кубе тебя бы посчитали выпендрёжником, особенно мой младший брат, но мне нравится, продолжай.

– Так ты с Кубы? – чуть не в один голос произносят Лотор с Аллурой, и Широ, улучив момент, тихонько ускользает от них к стойке. 

Адама пока нигде не видно. Широ ожидал такого, конечно, но всё равно расстраивается немного сильнее, чем ожидал. Он заказывает себе стакан светлого пива и устраивается на высоком стуле, постукивая пальцами по стеклу в одном ритме с грохочущей Shout [1].

Скорее всего, Лотор, этот хитрый лис, и не спрашивал ничего про Адама, а Широ, как всегда, повёлся. Или он настолько жаждал увидеть Адама, что ни секунды не думал? Пиво немного горчит на языке, и Широ отправляет в рот горсть арахиса. Вряд ли печень будет ему за это благодарна, но...

– Мне тоже стакан светлого, пожалуйста.

Широ оборачивается так резко, что чуть не сваливается со стула. Адам, усаживаясь на соседний, озадаченно смотрит на него. Господи, как можно в типичной рубашке и жилетке выглядеть настолько привлекательным и сексуальным? Ни один, мимолетно думает Широ, ни один из его бывших не обладал такой элегантной и естественной красотой, как Адам.

– Не ожидал? Привет, Широ, – свет лампочки мелькает в стеклах его очков, и он сдвигает их пальцем ближе к переносице. – Меня однокурсники позвали, и я всё-таки решил прийти. Рад, что ты тоже тут оказался.

– П-привет, Адам, – находит слова Широ и замечает позади него Лотора, по виду которого явно читается снисходительное: «А я же говорил». – Тоже рад видеть тебя. Как прошла неделя?

– Неплохо, я почти нагнал программу и закрыл контрольные точки, – Адам пробует пиво и облизывается. Широ силой воли заставляет себя не смотреть на его точёные тонкие губы, не представлять, каково это – целовать их. – Правда, немного скучно, потому что мой аспирин никто не тащит.

– Так ты всё-таки купил новую пачку? – смеётся Широ, и волнение благодаря этой фразе немного отступает. – Хорошая новость, буду теперь знать, к кому бегать.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – Адам улыбается. – Значит, именинницу зовут Акша?

Широ не замечает ничего и никого вокруг, пока разговаривает с ним. Адам рассказывает ему, как спорил с преподавателем о конструкции шасси, как прочёл поразительно жуткий роман об американском психопате и впервые приготовил дома лимонный кекс. Тему родителей он сознательно – или нет – избегает, но Широ и не спрашивает его об этом. Достаточно уже того, что он сидит рядом и никуда не торопится, выглядит расслабленно и увлечённо.

До появления Аллуры.

– Привет! – она возникает рядом с ними, будто из ниоткуда, раскрасневшись и развеселившись. – Ты ведь Адам, верно? Широ столько про тебя говорил, столько! Очень рада наконец-то с тобой познакомиться! Я Аллура!

– Да, Адам это я, – он протягивает ей руку и аккуратно пожимает, глядя то на неё, то на Широ. – Широ обо мне говорил?..

– Ну, не все уши прожужжал пока что, но упоминал и не раз, – подмигивает Аллура, и по блестящему взгляду Широ понимает, что кому-кому, а ей точно пора перестать опрокидывать в себя коктейли. – Ты и правда симпатичный! Гораздо симпатичнее, чем…

– Аллура, радость моя, – подошедший Лотор деликатно завлекает её в короткий поцелуй. – Мне кажется, нам пора. Привет, Адам.

– Пора? Любимый, ночь только начинается, – мотает головой Аллура и запрокидывает на плечо Адама руку. – Ты правда очень, очень милый. Тебе нравится Широ?

– Я… – Адам запинается, и кончики его ушей краснеют.

– Так, всё, давай мы с Адамом тоже пойдём, ладно? Пора баиньки, завтра воскресенье, единственный шанс выспаться, – Широ наклоняется и целует её в щеку. – Я тебе всё утром расскажу, договорились?

– Вот, наконец-то и в Широ говорит голос разума, дождались, – Лотор берёт Аллуру за руку и прижимает к себе. Широ только сейчас замечает, что Аллура босая, и каблуки торчат у неё из сумки шпильками вверх. – Пойдём, я нам уже такси вызвал.

– Акша! – зовёт вместо этого Аллура и рвётся к ней, стоящей в укромном уголке с Вероникой. – Акша, с днём рождения!

– Может, и правда пойдём? – предлагает Широ оторопевшему Адаму, и тот, слава богу, соглашается, оставляет под стаканом деньги и слезает со стула. 

На улице они оказываются уже через минуту, свежий ночной воздух моментально отрезвляет и успокаивает. Широ ёжится и неловко улыбается, отводит Адама в сторону от вывалившейся за ними пьяной компании.

– Прости… Чёрт, похоже, я только и делаю, что извиняюсь перед тобой за своих друзей. Аллура на самом деле замечательная, но вот последний «Лонг Айленд» был лишним.

– Мне нравятся твои друзья, – Адам засовывает руки в карманы джинс. Из-под бордовой жилетки торчат края белой рубашки, и Широ находит в этом очередное очарование. – Видно, что вы близки, и что они заботятся о тебе. Это здорово.

– Наверное, – они идут в сторону автобусной остановки. – Я рад, что они у меня есть. С Аллурой мы знакомы со старшей школы, а Лотор появился уже тут, в первый месяц учёбы. 

– Береги их. Ты кстати не против, если я?.. – Адам достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, вопросительно смотрит на него, и Широ моргает.

– Нет, конечно, – вот тебе и первый омут. Или уже не первый, Широ теряется в том, что считать, а что нет, но узнавать Адама ближе ему нравится. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты куришь. 

– Единственная вредная привычка, которую никак не могу перебороть, – он делает затяжку и с наслаждением выдыхает струйку дыма. Сигарета в длинных пальцах, тлеющий огонёк у тёмной кожи, полуприкрытые в удовольствии глаза... Широ смотрит на Адама без зазрения совести, его сердце стучит у горла, и он даже не пытается спихнуть всё это на алкоголь.

Если он и пьян сейчас, то исключительно самим Адамом, и плевать, что сказал бы об этой мысли Лотор.

– Ты домой собираешься ехать? – после уютной молчаливой прогулки они останавливаются на пустой автобусной остановке неподалёку от университета, садятся на скамью. Общественный транспорт, разумеется, уже не ходит, но такси проезжают регулярно. – Можешь у меня переночевать, если что, сосед всё равно уехал на выходные к родителям.

– Правда? – зачем-то переспрашивает Адам, кидая окурок в урну, и у Широ спирает дыхание. – Очень любезно с твоей стороны, честно, но мне нужно домой.

– Понимаю… Как здоровье твоей мамы?

Широ не сразу осознаёт, что срывается у него с языка, но Адам, похоже, ничуть не смущён этим вопросом. Наоборот, он улыбается.

– Ей гораздо лучше, спасибо. Она даже хочет снова выйти на работу, но я боюсь, что ещё рано.

– А кем она работает?

– Она авиадиспетчер, – Адам держится за края скамьи пальцами, то сжимает их, то разжимает. – Я считаю, что в её положении работать на таком нервном месте опасно, причём как для неё, так и для пилотов, но она меня не слушает. Говорит, что справится. Не знаю, как ей объяснить, что... Что бы ты сделал на моём месте, Широ? Стал бы отговаривать?

Широ обдумывает ответ, скрестив ноги. Откровенность Адама приятно удивляет – возникает даже ощущение, что ему давно хотелось об этом поговорить, и подходящей личностью, как ни странно, оказался именно Широ.

– Я бы спросил, как она себя чувствует, – задумчиво говорит он. – Потом пришёл бы к её коллегам и попросил их не оставлять её одну первое время. А дальше... по ситуации. Может, у них получится найти для неё другую, более простую должность?

– Не знаю, может, что-нибудь и найдётся, – Адам смотрит на Широ. – Ты мне очень помог, спасибо. Наверное, я так и сделаю завтра. 

– Да не за что. Я рад, если тебе стало легче. 

Адам кивает, и Широ до мурашек на коже хочет его поцеловать. Коснуться этих потрясающих, пахнущих дымом губ, провести по ним языком, погладить щёки кончиками пальцев. Широ глубоко вздыхает. Что-то в нём кричит, что он должен остановиться, но желание всё заглушает.

– Слушай, я хотел… – он ловит пытливый взгляд Адама и сдаётся. – Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

Уши сразу печёт, желудок ухает вниз, и Широ словно в замедленной съёмке видит, как Адам напрягается. Отступать поздно.

– Я не могу перестать о тебе думать, и это сводит меня с ума, – Широ запускает ладонь в собственные волосы, прикусывает губу. – Боже, прости. Если тебе неловко, можешь просто уйти, но я не смог больше держать это в себе. Ты чудесный, Адам, и я рад уже тому, что знаю тебя. И нет, я достаточно трезв, так что… Я правда имею это в виду.

Он готов провалиться под землю от того, что так сбивчиво и несуразно наговорил в приступе эмоций. Адам молчит, но не прячет от него глаза, не сбегает и не устраивает никаких сцен. Он лишь вздыхает и накрывает руку Широ своей. Она тёплая и мягкая, чуть меньше, чем у него. На указательном пальце чувствуется мозоль.

– Прости, Широ, – тихо говорит Адам после недолгого молчания, и надежды, которые успели возникнуть у Широ, опадают, беспощадно крошатся в мрачные руины. – Мне приятно, что я вызываю у тебя такие чувства… Но я не могу на них ответить. Прости. И это не потому, что ты парень, если что. Я сам считаю себя бисексуалом, так что… Дело не в тебе. Поверь.

– Да, это правда важное замечание, – сипло отвечает Широ и прокашливается, пытаясь вернуть остатки схлынувшего настроения. – Ничего страшного, честно. Я не впервые признаюсь в пустоту, так что не привыкать. Но мы хотя бы друзьями можем продолжать быть? Кто мне будет таскать аспирин?

– Конечно, – Адам с облегчением выдыхает и убирает руку. Широ чуть не стонет от разочарования и холода, тут же обдавшего кожу. – Я рад, что мы поговорили и всё выяснили.

– Да, я тоже, – Широ избегает смотреть ему в лицо. Только не сейчас, когда хочется забиться под одеяло или изобрести машину времени. – Прямо вечер откровений вышел.

– Я бы сказал, что такие вечера надо устраивать почаще. Для профилактики.

– Определённо да. 

Они молчат ещё какое-то время, на этот раз никакого уюта в этой тишине нет, пока Адам под предлогом возвращения домой не вызывает такси и в конечном итоге не уезжает, напоследок сжав плечо Широ и ещё раз поблагодарив за совет.

Широ сидит на автобусной остановке ещё минут сорок после его отъезда. На душе у него, вопреки заверениям, что всё нормально, скребут кошки.

***

– Постой, что-что ты сделал? – Аллура морщится, держась за голову, но всё-таки поднимает её, чтобы гневно воззриться на Широ в полной мере. – Ты сказал ему, что он тебе нравится? Уже?!

– Да, и он меня отшил, – Широ откидывается на спинку диванчика в кафе и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя усталым и побитым. – Прямым текстом. Адам. Тот самый Адам.

– И премия «Тупица года» досрочно достаётся Такаши Широгане, – Лотор вздыхает и просит проходящую мимо официантку поторопиться с их заказом. – Не понимаю. Я дал тебе такой потрясный шанс просто пообщаться с ним где-то помимо университета, а ты взял и всё слил. Мо-ло-дец.

– Я просто почувствовал, что это тот самый момент, понятно? Кто ж знал, что он меня пошлёт?

– «Тот самый момент», – стонет Аллура. – Господи, Широ, из какой дорамы ты вылез?

– Нет так нет, я уже смирился, смиритесь и вы, – Широ выхватывает из рук официантки чашку чёрного кофе и жадно к ней припадает. И неважно, что он обжигающе горячий, а ещё в нём нет и крупинки сахара. – Мы договорились, что останемся друзьями.

– Серьёзно, друзьями? После такого-то признания? Лунная моя, нам подменили ребёнка, давай сдадим его в детдом, – Лотор заботливо ставит перед Аллурой тарелку с венскими вафлями и чашку какао, потому что спасти Аллуру от похмелья может только убийственная доза сладкого. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, кстати?

– Паршиво, милый, – Аллура нанизывает кусочек вафли на вилку и отправляет его в рот. – И не знаю, от чего больше – от коктейлей или от Широ. Адам ведь такой славный! И совсем не похож на твоих бывших. Есть в нём что-то такое… чего у других никогда не было.

– Характера, ага, – кивает Лотор, отхлёбывая ароматный зелёный чай. – А может, у него кто-то есть, вы об этом не думали?

– Да нет у него никого, я всю неделю за ним тайком наблюдал, – Широ водит пальцем по ободку чашки. После бессонной ночи все его чувства немного притупились, так что вспоминать сожаление на лице Адама не так тяжело. – Он всегда один, мало с кем общается. Один раз я видел, как с ним рядом краснела девушка, но он и ей, видимо, отказал.

– Значит, он не хочет отношений, – Аллура тянет какао через трубочку. – Даже если ты ему нравишься. Может… Может, он помолвлен?

– Кольца на его пальце нет, – Лотор качает головой. – Я ещё в день знакомства с ним обратил на это внимание. 

– А если у него была трагичная любовь? – Аллура печально смотрит на очередной кусок вафли на вилке. – Он любил, его любили, а потом что-то случилось, и теперь он не может полюбить кого-нибудь ещё. Такое ведь бывает.

– Отлично, теперь из дорамы вылезла ты, – бурчит Широ, обхватив полупустую чашку ладонями. – Давайте просто забудем об этом, ладно? Ничего, я не умру. И Адам не умрёт. Все пойдут дальше, и всё будет нормально.

– Но… – Аллура обеспокоенно переглядывается с Лотором. – Ты точно в порядке?

Широ на мгновение хочется разбить чашку об пол, но он сдерживается и кивает, смотрит в кофейную бездну. Аллура мягко накрывает его ладонь своей, и если раньше это прикосновение приносило Широ покой, то теперь – колючую боль.

***

Широ не видит Адама целых три недели.

Сначала у них отменяются общие пары. Потом Широ сваливается с простудой, потом куда-то пропадает Адам. Казалось бы, отличная возможность залечить раны и склеить сердце изолентой, но Широ с каждым днём ловит себя на том, что его тоска по Адаму только крепнет и не собирается исчезать. Он допоздна бегает в парке, ударяется в учебники, слушает один за другим разнообразные альбомы, которые ему скидывает на плеер Лотор.

Легче не становится. В ушах то и дело звучит голос Адама, произносящий «Прости», а по ночам Широ видит его во снах. Ничего хорошего в них не происходит, не помогает и знакомство с симпатичным баскетболистом, которого, опять же, приводит к нему Лотор.

«Он не Адам», – коротко объясняет Широ после проваленного свидания в клубе, и Аллура сочувственно гладит его по плечу.

В понедельник на четвертой неделе он приходит на лекцию раньше половины потока и садится неподалеку от преподавательского стола. Мысль, что Адам может вот-вот прийти, стучит прямо в его висок, как дятел. Он растягивается на столе, уткнувшись носом в тетрадь, вдохнув аромат выцветшего маркера.

– У меня дежавю, знаешь ли, – звучит через несколько секунд спокойный, как всегда, голос, но на этот раз в нём сквозит что-то ещё, что пока распознать не получается.

Широ, изо всех сил скрыв дрожь, поворачивает голову. Адам усаживается рядом и достаёт из потрепанного рюкзака нужные вещи. Выглядит он усталым, под глазами залегли тени. Верхняя пуговица болтается на ниточке.

– У тебя всё хорошо? – Широ выпрямляется, собственные тревоги мгновенно отходят на задний план. – Ты когда спал в последний раз?

– Сегодня, – Адам раскрывает тетрадь и ручкой ставит на полях дату. – Ты сам-то как? Я всё хотел тебе позвонить, но потом вспоминал, что так и не взял твой номер. Напиши его, кстати, раз такое дело.

Он подвигает лист бумаги в клеточку. У Широ внутри что-то надрывается, так, что хочется завыть, но он послушно пишет свой номер и возвращает лист Адаму.

– Я тоже хотел тебе позвонить, – признаётся он. – Боялся только, что помешаю или отвлеку от дел. И что будет… неловко.

– Нет, ты бы не помешал. Широ, – Адам сжимает бумажку с номером в пальцах и потом смотрит прямо в глаза Широ. – Можем поговорить после пары?

– Да, конечно, – обескураженно отвечает Широ, и его бросает в жар. – В любое время вообще-то можем…

– Вот и хорошо, – Адам вымученно улыбается и замолкает, увидев преподавателя. Широ оглядывается вполоборота, находит на верхней парте Лотора и едва заметно жмёт плечами. Лотор, явно всё это время наблюдавший за ними, потирает подборок и жмёт плечами тоже, потом берёт телефон и кому-то пишет. Наверняка Аллуре.

***

Адам отводит Широ в коридор, который сейчас, на большом перерыве, благоприятно пустует. Адам останавливается у стены, поворачивается к Широ и крепче сжимает рукой лямку рюкзака на плече.

– Мы не очень хорошо разошлись в тот раз, – начинает он, тщательно подбирая слова. – Мне показалось, я был с тобой груб, хотя ты стал для меня важен. 

– Вовсе нет, ты доходчиво всё объяснил. Я не в обиде, и… Честно говоря, я по тебе скучал, – Широ улыбается ему и при этом не кривит душой. Ему действительно спокойнее уже от того, что Адам жив, что он здесь и не игнорирует его, несмотря ни на что. – Ты удивительный и хороший.

– Нет, я не это имел в виду, – Адам мотает головой. Костяшки пальцев белеют по мере того, как сильно он сжимает их на лямке. Кажется, вот-вот порвёт. – Я отказал тебе не потому, что ты мне не нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, Широ. Именно в том самом смысле. Давно.

Широ кажется, что его вмиг обволокла ватная тишина, а сердце разбухло и встало поперёк горла. Он спит? Адам сбрендил?

– Я видел тебя раньше, почему-то решился с тобой заговорить на той паре и потом… Спать не мог, думал, что обидел, но я всё равно не могу быть с тобой, – заканчивает Адам, посмотрев на Широ. Щёки у него чуть заметно краснеют, и выглядит это запредельно мило. – Я знаю, что всё пойдёт под откос, если я начну с кем-то встречаться. Не смогу сосредоточиться на учёбе, а она важна для меня. От неё зависит всё моё будущее, моя семья, я не могу ею рисковать. Понимаешь?

Широ тонет в любви к нему.

– Я надеюсь, что ты меня поймёшь. Я решил быть с тобой таким же честным, как ты со мной, потому что это правильно...

Широ кажется, что он сейчас закричит и выпрыгнет в окно, проломит стеклянные двери и на радостях снесёт собой половину студентов.

Однако вместо этого он шагает к Адаму, уверенно берёт его за плечи, обрывая на полуслове, и целует. Осторожно, медленно, именно так, как хотелось. И пусть он поступает как эгоист, пусть хоть для него раскроются врата ада – оно того стоило. Адам сначала мелко вздрагивает, охает неуверенно в его губы… и в следующую секунду отвечает, приоткрыв рот и вцепившись в рукав его рубашки. Широ не замечает, как из нежности появляется страсть, и как Адам оказывается прижат к стене, а их рюкзаки бесформенной кучей валятся на пол. Широ не замечает ничего, пока не отстраняется, пока не видит зацелованного им Адама и не признаёт, что это теперь одно из лучших воспоминаний в его жизни.

– Вау, – только и шепчет Адам, тяжело дыша. Очки у него съехали, и он поправляет их дрожащими пальцами, глотая воздух. – Вау... Широ… Слушай… С твоей стороны это был очень нечестный ход...

– Я помогу тебе, – Широ наклоняется к нему и целует в кончик носа. В веки. В лоб. – Мы все поможем, тебе не обязательно делать всё в одиночку, Адам, просто… скажи, ладно? Я не самый идеальный парень на планете, но хочу быть с тобой. Действительно хочу. Ты же тоже хочешь, я вижу и чувствую, что да. Да ведь?

Адам улыбается. Медленно проводит пальцами по его щеке, будто приняв какое-то решение, и вместо ответа вновь притягивает к себе Широ за воротник.

***

– У вас вчера было свидание?! – Аллура вскакивает и грохает ладонями об стол. Официантка шарахается от неё, чуть не выронив поднос. – Вы же… Я ничего не понимаю! Вы ведь… И даже не сказал ничего! Изверг!

– Вот так, – Широ с улыбкой проверяет, нет ли новых сообщений на телефоне. Адама в соцсетях ожидаемо не оказалось, потому что он считает это бессмысленной тратой времени, но видео с пингвинами на ютубе смотрит постоянно. – Мы вчера сразу после пар пошли в кино – кстати, Оса и впрямь шикарная, спасибо, – потом долго гуляли, а потом Адам переночевал у меня, раз уж мой сосед сдал сессию досрочно.

– И как это было? – Лотор усаживает всё ещё кипящую Аллуру обратно на диванчик, обнимает успокаивающе за плечи, гладит по волосам. – У котёнка есть коготки?

– А? – Широ выгибает бровь, подняв голову. – Ты о чём?

– Он исполосовал твою спинку, надеюсь? – Лотор ухмыляется, и Аллура, хихикнув, тоже с любопытством устремляет взгляд на Широ. – Или у него лапки?

Широ густо краснеет и поднимается, поднося телефон к уху.

– Вот это уже наше дело, простите великодушно… Алло, Адам? Ты освободился? Я подойду сейчас... Ага, тут, вон передают привет… Нет, трубку не дам, они не заслужили… Да так, приду и расскажу... Пока, – он отключается и засовывает смартфон в карман джинс. – Между прочим, у нас сейчас второе свидание, и знаете, куда мы пойдём?

– В планетарий! – восклицает Аллура. – Будете смотреть на звёзды, мечтать о полётах в космос, а потом предадитесь любви в служебке, как тогда с… Как его звали? Курт? Кёртис? Ужасный был тип, хорошо, что вы расстались.

– Я вот думаю, что они завернут сразу в мотель, – предполагает Лотор, побарабанив пальцами по столу. – Им ведь уже никаких звёзд не надо, дай только волю остаться наедине. Кстати, недавно открылся неплохой мотель на перекрестке Атлантик Авеню, мы уже опробовали, и нам понравилось. Не забудь только салфетки с собой взять.

– А вот и нет. Мы, как ответственные взрослые люди, идём в библиотеку заниматься, потому что скоро у нас всех экзамены, и надо повторить кучу материала, – Широ подхватывает рюкзак с диванчика, накидывает на плечо и застенчиво трёт кончик носа. – Но вот потом, может, и в мотель, тут ты прав.

Он слышит серебристый смех друзей позади и улыбается сам, пока сбегает по лестнице на улицу, в солнечный и многообещающий день.

Спина у Адама, тайно надеется он, уже не должна так сильно саднить.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Tears for Fears – Shout


End file.
